redamancy
by reiei
Summary: Kurapika has always been a morning person. It gives him a little more time to admire the slowly changing sky before his busy days start. And that one thing has never changed. First thing in the morning he will let his eyes fixed on the horizon, watching as the dawn rise. Or at least, that's how it used to be. BL. LeoPika. Crossposted in tumblr for #kurapikaweek day 1: Firsts. RnR?


_**redamancy**_

**english, (n). a love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you**

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning: unbeta-ed, short fic, **shonen-ai**

dedicated to Kurapika Week, day 1: Firsts.

* * *

><p>Kurapika has always been a morning person. It gives him a little more time to admire the slowly changing sky before his busy days start. And that one thing has never changed. First thing in the morning he will let his eyes fixed on the horizon, watching as the dawn rise. People always say that their scarlet eyes –Kuruta's clan eyes– is like the twilight, burning the sky with its beautiful red. Yes, he also thinks that twilight is beautiful, but he still prefers the dawn. Watching the sky slowly turned red from pitch black is just… mesmerizing, it gives him this little hope that everything… will turn bright, that darkness will eventually disappear. It's always been like that, even when he is still in the Dark Continent with his family, even after he was left alone after his clans had been massacred, and even after that. Again, and again.<p>

But today, it's the first time he caught himself getting more interested in something other than the dawn. That is, to watch the sleeping face of a certain raven-haired someone beside him. Just then he realizes how this guy's feature has changed over the past years –years which they've spent apart– but also didn't really change. His jaw has become more defined, his cheek is chubbier too, but how he always manages to snuggles to him didn't change. Oh he wish it won't ever change, honestly. True that the first time he did it, the blond feel irritated, but it's just because he doesn't really understand why his heart beating erratically in his chest, or why he feels like thousand butterflies are fluttering in his stomach. Yeah, he is just in denial.

Their first meeting was nothing like a 'love in the first sight' thingy, really (tho Leorio have told him that he always think Kurapika is beautiful since he first saw him). They argue, they fight, they think each other is annoying, yet they always come to each other. He has tried to just throw away his friend, to not be a hindrance, to not let them get in danger… But no, he can't do that. Not Gon, not Killua, evenmore not this guy. He think his heart has been broken after that massacre, bad enough until he won't be able to love someone—nor he intended to fall in love with anyone, but seems likeFate has other plan. That's the first time he held someone so preciously in his heart, and he won't let it slip away from him like how he let his clans go. No, he will protect him.

"First think in the morning and you already thinking too hard. You'll get wrinkles, Kurapika," said a raspy voice as the owner of the voice poked the crease between his brows.

Kurapika instantly scrunched his forehead feeling the gesture, he tried to glare at the other man but he was caught off guard by that wide-warm smile. Failed, he settled with a sigh.

"I'm not, I'm just… reminiscing."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yeah. And why are you awake? It's still too early and your shift doesn't start until afternoon right? Go get some more sleep."

He let his hand stroke Leorio's hair, and he smiles when he feels the man snuggles to his touch.

"Mm, you're right…," the sleep that has been hanging in his voice getting heavier now that he felt comfortable, "But you have to wake me up before you go to work, 'lright?"

"Will do."

Right, it's not like he has to protect this man, sometime its quite the opposite. This man has saved him countless times, whether it's from their enemy, from his death after wounded severely, from his haunting past, and even from himself… He really is lucky to have this guy. It's not like Leorio is his first love, but it's the first time he feels like every love he pours for someone to be returned equally—doubled, even. He can't be more content than he is now.

"Kurapika…," the raven haired guy mumbled in his chest. Kurapika slightly lean closer to hear him more clearly.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Would you stop making me feels like it's the first time I've been told that every time you said it?" Kurapika blurted out with flustered face.

Leori let out a hearty laugh, and Kurapika joined with his little chuckles.

Oh how he always feels like every time is the first time when he is with this guy.

"Me too," he whispered right before the other man slip back to the dream world.

* * *

><p>Well, its my first English fic so... I hope its not too awful? ^^); Anyway, mind to tell me how you think about it? Review please! Thanks for reading and see ya~<p> 


End file.
